I Don't Understand
by xTheDoctorsBackx
Summary: What if the first movie had another player included, a player who wasn't even supposed to be alive when all this happened. Finnick was a normal person with a strange job, but he wouldn't get tortured for it, would he? Adam/Lawrence, smut, explicit scenes.


"Author's Note: Hey, so this guy may or may not have remorseful powers that make all of Jigsaw's plans back-fire on him and if you've read any of my other stories that include this guy just assume that he was the only oringinal character that I made off the top of my head since I was a kid, and last of all, yes this man has met with a LOT of other horror movie characters, but that's another story, Thank You,"

*I Don't Understand*

"Finnick, Finnick wake up," A voice said to Finnick. "Ughhh...," Finnick groaned before sitting up to see where the voice was coming from, but when he looked around, all he saw was his crappy, broken-down rental apartment. "Man, I'm so happy I'll be outta this place soon," He says to himself before standing up off the bed and walking over to his dresser, putting on a pair of baggy denim jeans and pulling on a grey tee-shirt over his blonde red-tipped hair. And to finish the outfit he threw on a sleeve-less black hoodie, he then walked into the next room and grabbed his laptop and set it up. Finnick is a casual guy, a normal face in the crowd, thaat's what everyone thinks, everyone who doesn't know anything about him. Finnick quietly turned on the laptop and checked his email, turns out he only had one email and it was from his boss. Anyone would've thought that a 21 year-old would get a text any day about work from their boss, but not everyone would've expected the guy's email to be about killing a man, cause that was what Finnick's email was basically was about. It was one of those simple days for Finnick, he goes into some dangerous places and all of a sudden some guys would come in and try to destroy him while he's killing the target.

"What's the target today?" Finnick muttered to himself. It was simple instructions, for years his boss has been wanting him to kill the same man over and over, Jigsaw. The one man show that tortures people to make them learn a lesson to respect life and then says he's not a murderer. Finnick just stood up and climbed out of the window onto the roof of his apartment before he jumped to the other roof and started running across, jumping roof from roof. It was parkour, one of Finnick's favorite things to do before a mission, it's just the harsh thing was when he didn't see a ledge when he jumped. He was pretty sure he was at least 40-feet above ground when he started dropping towards the sidewalk, and dangit he really wasn't afraid of dying right now. But before he hit the sidewalk he closed his eyes and imagined what heaven or the other place was like, he was pretty sure neither had cable or video games so he wasn't really going to entirely enjoy this. After a while he noticed that he's been on the ground for awhile now, luckily he had just landed in a pile of garbage bags. "Well, can't start a mission out worse than this," Finnick said aloud before noticing the person standing above him with a syringe in hand. "Freck, never mind," He said before the person stabbed the syringe in his shoulder.

*Probably a few hours or so later, he's asleep so how can he tell?*

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" A voice yelled. Finnick just couldn't get up, he didn't want to, he really wished he wasn't alive right now. "Hey, you, you awake?" The voice asked. It sounded like it was coming from the right of him, so Finnick turned his head and groaned, "Hell yeah I'm awake,I've been breathing haven't I," But he wasn't so reassured with the answer he got back, "No, you haven't been breathing, you just started a few moments ago, what's your name anyways?" The voice asked before the lights came on. "Woah, did you do that?" Finnick asked before looking around the room. 'Damn' he thougt to himself, this place is shit. It was an old run-down bathroom with just a bathtub and a, wait...there's a person in the frecking tub and there's a dead bald-guy in the middle of the room! "Yes, and my name's Lawrence so your name is?" The voice said and this time Finnick turned to look at him. He was a blond man with a strong-build, probably one of those guys girls would moon over when the man was younger, and he looked as though he was in his 30s or 40s sorta speak, so Finnick quickly answered. "My name's Finnick and I'm not entirely sure why I'm here and how that person in that tub over there is sleeping underwater, unless he's dead," Finnick looked over to see Lawrence trying to move towards the door, but that's when Finnick noticed Lawrence had a cuff on his right-foot connected to a pipe by a chain, but when he looked at his own feet neither one had a cuff. "Hey, check that guy in the tub, see if he's alive," Lawrence told him. Finnick, being a proffesional assassin and all, didn't like taking orders, but he didn't have much of a choice so he walked over to the tub. Though he was supposed to check the man he found something interesting in the tub, a flashlight connected to a key, so he turned off the flashlight and snuck the key into his jean pocket. "Find anything," Lawrence asked, "No," Finnick said before taking a quick glance back at the blonde man to see he had a suspicious face on right now.

All of a sudden, the man in the tub woke up and emerged from the water in the tub. "Oh my gosh, he's alive, he's alive," Finnnick yelled before backing up a bit. Finnick turned back to look at Lawrence who apparently had the same shocked face on as himself. Finnick then looked back to the man, who had crawled out of the tub by now and was lying on the floor, coughing up water. "You okay?" Finnick asked before kneeling down next to the man. But, the man grabbed at his arm which sort of freaked Finnick out so he just fell backwards. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" The man yelled before he started crawling backwards from Finnick. "Look, your in a shithole along with three other guys, well, it's actually two cause I counted the dead guy," Finnick explained cause this guy had just got out of water which heaven knows how long he may have been under there. "I'm Lawrence and this is Finnick," Lawrence said from behind them. Finnick could tell that right now this guy feared him, because this man, as soon as he saw the chain he started freaking out, but he stopped once he saw that Finnick didn't have chain on his foot, before he started to get mad. "DID YOU PUT ME HERE!?" The man said before glaring at Finnick, "Hell no! I wouldn't put anyone in a shitty place like this, I kill people, not keep them in shit holes to...wait a second, that's the answer!" Finnick said excited, he looked down at the dead man in the middle of the room, but this time around noticed there was a tape recorder in his hand and a gun in his other hand. "Hey, before I give you two answers of why you're here someone hasn't told me their name-," Finnick says before turning to kneel down next to the man and looking him straight in the eyes, he seemed to be about in his 20s or 30s with dark brown chestnut hair, and as soon as the man's dark brown eyes met Finnick's deep blue ones there was silence for a moment. "You gonna tell him your name or what?" Lawrence said, 'He's just annoyed because he can't do anything' Finnick thought before smirking to himself. "My name's Adam," The other man said, before standing up from the floor. "Two questions, why aren't you chained like me and blondie over here-," But before Adam could ask the second question, Lawrence quickly said, "Don't, call me that, or I will give Finnick permission to punch you," but then Finnick got into it, "Who says I'm gonna listen to you?" Finnick challenged before he and Lawrence started bickering. "Both of you, shut it! My last question was why are we here?" Adam said before looking around the room.

(Lawrence's POV) "Okay, the reason I'm not chained up like you and Lawrence, Adam, was because I don't think I'm even supposed to be alive right now. And the reason you two are here is due to a man that you call, Jigsaw," Finnick explained. Lawrence just felt like he should stare dumb-foundly at Finnick cause, well, what do you do when your told that your here because of some guy named Jigsaw who let's people rot in old, run-down places like this. Lawrence was pretty sure that only he knew about the man, Jigsaw, but apparently Finnick was going to have to do some explaining. "Than how are you still alive? And how do you know of Jigsaw, that was a classified police case?" Lawrence asked Finnick before looking towards Adam, he wasn't bearing to well with the situation which worried Lawrence. But that's when Lawrence realised, he had said too much. "How do you know about it than?" Adam asked Lawrence before giving him a glare. Lawrence just sat down, but before he could start explaining he heard a crunch in his back pocket, "What was that?" Finnick asked Lawrence. "Get up really quick," Finnick told Lawrence, Lawrence quickly got up and watched Finnick walk over to him before turning him around. Lawrence felt really uncomfortable in this position due to the fact that Lawrence really couldn't see what Finnick was doing. But, as soon as he felt a hand pull something out of his back pocket he turned around to stare strangly at Finnick. He had pulled out a tape and walked over to pick up the tape recorder from the dead man's hand.

*I'm really trying my best so don't take it out on me if you think it sucks, take it out on my brain*


End file.
